Another Story
by Verbophobic
Summary: This starts at the battle of Helms Deep. Avery is able to pass as a boy and get to fight. What happens when Legolas gets feeling for her? I might just delete the story chains because i don't like it Legolas/Oc Ergon's womb SisterXD plz read ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. The Amory

**No stop. Stop- don't- I mustn't- I shunt no not another story starting no. I must stop. Can't start another *Struggles to get fingers to stop flying over the keys* GAH Silence ensues as the battle to not start this is lost. Lol Ok so this is my first crossover. There will be no actual characters from Eragon. This is taking place in the battle of helms deep. Um this is all I can really say with out giving the whole story away. Oh and this is a Legolas story.**

Avery's short stature and short orange hair helped her to get passed the guards and into the armory. A helmet was tossed to the girl and with out a second glance the man moved on to giving helmets out to other unlucky souls. "Eragon. Where are you? I wish you could be here brother." Turning around Avery almost ran into a man.

He looked deep into her mismatched eyes. The eeriness of having a blue and a green eye made most turn and look away, but not him. He watched her for a few more moments. "I'm Aragon. What is your name son?" Avery's head fell forward for a moment at the fact he actually thought her to be a guy. But then it lifted and she was glad for the first time that she was so boyish looking.

"Avery sir." Her voice was that of a tenors right now, normally it was that of an alto's. But to help make it into the fight she was forcing her voice into a deeper one.

Aragon gave a short laugh. "You don't have to try to have a deep voice, I know a lot of the boys haven't hit man hood yet." Her saw her shoulders slouch in defeat. "Who is your brother, where is he?"

"He is in a place that my family calls Alagesia. Unfortunately it is in a war, like here, and I had to leave. His name is Eragon. He is on the good side of the war." Avery filled with pride as she spoke about her place of birth and her brother.

"Why couldn't you stay?" Aragon felt that the _boy_ in front of his was hiding a lot.

After a moments hesitation she decided that she tell him the truth, well part of it. "We found some things in the woods. When we realized what they were I took one and ran. I couldn't stay there. The man we are fighting is a horrible man. He is know to torture innocent people. And after I came here I trained so I could go back and help him. But that is no longer possible." Her eyes glossed over as if she became lost in thought.

_~Back in Alagesia a year ago~_

"_Eragon. It's a dragon. You have a dragon. These were no stones; they are eggs. What are we going to do?" Avery whispered to her brother as the blue lizard like animal, known as a dragon, sniffed around the room the maternal twins shared._

"_You have to take the other egg and leave. Go to the elves or flee to the sea." He knew of her dislike for elves but something had to be done. "I would cross the sea with you but I can't I have to stay and fight to free Alagesia." He rested a hand on her shoulder._

"_B-but brother-" Tears were flowing from Avery's eyes at this point. She only called him 'brother' if she knew that something horrible was going to happen._

"_You must go, now! Run. Take the other egg with you. Galbatorix must never get it." Eragon grabbed Avery's hand and put a pouch of money he had saved in it. Standing up got off the bed then on his on __the ground. He reached under the bed and pulled a sword that had been passed down to him. Their mother had brought it with her before she disappeared. It felt heavy in her hand yet right at the same time. The craftsmanship was __exquisite__. __It seemed old yet it never got a single nick in it. "Now leave."  
_

_So Avery took the other egg and raced to the port. There was a ship leaving to sail to the great beyond. Paying her entrance fee she took to hiding in a corner of the ship with her egg._

_~End Alagesia.~_

Avery started to look sketchily around. And once she stopped fidgeting she whispered something in a language that leaked power and sent shivers down Aragon's back. "Yek on ik till heh. Yek a helk jaid ik ho keme." Aragon had no idea what she had said. But to the one she was speaking to he understood every word.

The reply was not able to be heard by anyone but her for it was within her mind that he spoke. _'Child, I never said you were going to tell him. And I know you want to go home, but just know that it can't be done. Once we join this fight we will have to help keep peace in this place, as Eragon must keep peace in his home. Don't forget the only way for us to survive this fight is with the power the elves have accidentally given you through your brother.'_ The deep rumble of a voice quieted and she knew he was getting ready to join the fight. The connection between the womb siblings had caused her to gain powers when he had. Some how he was given elf-like abilities and when he got them they were passed to her also through the connection they shared.

"Avery?" Aragon pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking of the last time I saw my brother." A gentle and lovely voice interrupted.

"Aragon, please let me fight I don't want to go down to the cages." A beautiful lady with long blond hair was now in front of them. Avery took this chance to leave and get the weapons she would use until she met up with Sparta, the friend that had been in her mind moments ago.

Soon a dwarf nearly plowed her over as she moved to the table with swords. The swords weren't bad but they were nothing in comparison to _Godric_ the sword that Eragon had given her before they parted. "I'm sorry sir." She bowed lightly to show respect to him. Even though in her homeland she never met a dwarf she had always found stories about them fascinating. The stories about elves scared her a bit, they told of rape, betrayal, and death. But they were probably not true, yet she couldn't get the fear to leave.

"Ah finally someone that respects me fully." He lifted he head with pride. She noticed that she was not much taller than him. She was a head taller then him about. Her four feet eleven inches was nearly equaled by him. Suddenly the feeling of being short made her blush.

"Well I was told stories about dwarves as a child and your race has always intrigued me." She said to him.

"Here ya go young mister." The guy that handed out swords said to her.

"Thank you." She felt the sword and noticed that it was that badly made. The weight was nearly perfectly centered.

"Have you met my friend young mister?" The dwarf asked her all of a sudden.

"Yes we have master Gimli." The voice of Aragon appeared behind her. "May I?" He reached out for the sword that was in Avery's hand. And not wanting to be disrespectful she handed it over. "It's not a bad one." After swinging it skillfully he handed it back. "Good luck Avery."

He turned and with Gimli at his side the two moved on to another table to talk with others. Avery was about to leave when someone yelled out "Who here knows how to use a bow?" Automatically, without thinking, she raised her hand. Luckily someone else had raised their hand faster first and the bow was passed off onto him. If the bow had been given to her, the extra strength that she had been given would have destroyed it after one shot.

Once again she was about to leave when a commotion reached her sensitive ears. Aragon was arguing with an elf. "Then I shall die as one of them!" The elf looked to be hurt by his statement and quickly left. But not before noticing Avery.

"Let him be lad." Gimli Held onto Aragon's arm to stop him from going after the elf.

Avery was finally able to exit the armory and walk around for a bit. After she took several deep calming breaths she was about to walk a bit more. But the elf from before was there. "You should be in the caves. This is no place for a woman."

"No. I have no idea when you are talking about." Avery refused to make eye contact with him. A deep chuckle rang in her ears. _'Shut it Sparta. This is not funny.'_ When the elf also chuckled Sparta's turned into a roar of laughter. _'Not cool man, not cool at all.'_

"Can you fight girl?" When Avery nodded he continued. "Show me." So drawing a short sword of his he waited for her to get into stance. The two gave a quick spar and when the elf saw that she indeed could fight her ened it with putting his sword under her neck. _'Let him win child. Don't show the power of yourself until needed.'_ Sparta told her in her mind. "Not bad but if you get hurt I will make you return to the caves."

When he started to leave she yelled out to him. Her fear of elves completely gone now. "Wait. What is your name? Elf!"

He paused and looked back. "Legolas." was all he said before continuing on.


	2. Sparta

**T-T I have started another story that is highly unlikely to be finished. But I'll live. And I don't try to not finish I just get distracted and forget it. But there are three stories that I am trying my best to work on. My G.I. Joe No Names A Snake Eyes one. My Lost Boys RockAByeBye Baby A David one. And this. Also I am making up words to use as the ancient language. I will use some real words but not really.**

Avery watched the elf's back as he went to do other things. _'I'm a bit lonely. When will I see you again?'_ Avery asked Sparta in her mind.

_'I'll be there not long after the battle starts. I must find that wizard. We need to learn more about the races of this land. If we don't we may just not survive in the open.'_ The deep voice of Sparta spoke wisely. He then sighed. _'Try asking the human from before. Ask about dragons too.'_

Mutely Avery left the wall she had somehow come to lean against. Her search for Aragorn came up empty. And soon enough the battling began.

~Skipping to the retreat.~

Avery's breaths came in short gasps as she used her right hand to fight with the sword. Her dominant hand, the left, was wounded and Avery believed it was also broken. She would have used the Magic that coursed through her veins to heal it but there wasn't any time. Orc and Uruk Hai were attacking relentlessly giving not time to do anything at all. 'I am retuning little one. I could not find the wizard. We shall have to search at a later time. For now I shall join the fight.' Sparta's comment distracted her enough so that an Uruk Hai got close. With out a second though she yelled "_Brisingr_!" The red and black flame scorched and killed the ugly beast.

More came though. And when she brought those down even more were there to take the las ones place. Legolas showed up and helped her to take most of them down. "A retreat has been ordered." He killed another one. "Fall back to the keep." With out any hesitation she did as told.

Everyone was in a rush to lock the doors up with wood so none of the noticed when no one was looking she spoke in the ancient language "_Waise_ _heill_" He wrist healed fast but the pain was slow to leave. And the large cut on her arm she closed just enough to stop the bleading.

"Child." It was Legolas' voice. She didn't turn right away but finished the spell then turned. "I need to see your arm." He took it gently in his hands and was amused to find only that the cut was truthfully small and non fatal where he could have sworn a major injury was. "How-" he started but was interrupted by yells.

"A great beast flies over head!" There were other yells but all Avery was focused on was getting to the top of the tower to see what great beast they were talking about. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn and Gimli exit a door to her right. Quickly she followed.

A roar of anger came and she looked up. _'Sparta get away! The arrows!'_ Whatever the great beast was it flew strait up and hid above the clouds. "Avery?" Aragorn broke her from her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to come help. Lets go." Avery told him and Aragorn nodded, buying her lie. Quickly he threw Gimli onto the bridge. "Go." she told him assuring him also. "I can make it." Aragorn nodded and leapt. She followed right after. _'My Sword. I need my sword!'_ She fought the beasts off with the one she had but needed her own.

_'I can't make it down. The damned men are shooting up.'_ "Stop the arrows! Stop them. Shoot the Orcs!" Avery yelled and Aragorn repeated the command to the others making them listen. 'I'm coming down.'

"The beast!"

"Don't shoot. Aragorn said aim for the Orcs."

"But the beast!"

"Worry about the Orcs."

'_Tell your friends to move back, to get out of the way. I am going to roast the ones that have hurt you little one.'_ "Aragorn, Gimli against the door hurry. You might want to cover your eyes too." Just as they did as she told them to another roar sounded. Then flames engulfed the Orcs in front of them. The great beast landed in front of the three and spat fire all around, successfully killing the Orcs and Uruk Hai around them.

The large beast held off the enemy long enough for several things to happen. Aragorn and Gimli watched it in wonder. The neck had spikes on the back and the long tail had them too. It had great claws of black that matched to color of the spikes. And it's body was deep crimson, blood like one might say. There was a saddle made of a leather like material with supplies in it. Avery ran forward at it, the sword slipping from her grasp. "No! Boy stay back!" Gimli started to rush forward.

Aragorn stopped him by holding his arm in front of the small male. "Wait a minute Gimli, watch." Avery kept going forward and once she reached it, it's head swung towards her. She wrapped her arms around it's magnificent head and started to speak in a language that neither human nor dwarf knew.

"_Yek meno dek!_" Avery kept saying over and over. _'Imissed you too little one. Get on.'_ Avery did as he asked and got into the saddle, then loudly she yelled. "Fly Sparta! Today we burn these monsters!" The beast took to the air another roar was let loose from it's throat.

A rope was tossed down to the two remaining people. Legolas started to pull the rope up when a giant claw took it and flew up at a lazy pace. It may have been lazy but it was faster than Legolas. Carefully it set the two down. Avery's voice spoke in the same powerful language as before. "_Idrey Sparta_!" Although no man that heard it understood the dragon took back to the fields. _Flu Sparta!_

"Saddle the horses." King Theodore Said in a calm tone inside of the keep where near to all of the surviving men and elves had retreated. They all realized what he was really saying. _We ride to a heroic death._

Avery way at the far end of the field, her spoken spells draining her and killing the Orcs and Uruk Hai. Sparta breathed fire upon the enemies and when possible he grabbed them in his claws and tore them the shred. When close enough to the ground Avery took her bow and shot the hell out of any that came in her range.

The king and a the men rode out of the keep, killing and trampling any that came too close. Half way down the slope the White Wizard showed up. His bright staff held high. After a moment an army of men that were forced to leave came up behind him. The battle that followed was short for now the men outnumbered the enemy. And with a dragon constantly killing tens of them at a time the enemy fell fast. As soon as the remainder were dead the dragon landed in the middle of the empty battle field.

Avery slid off his back and hugged him around his neck. "_Yek las ki huk._" She said before her legs gave out on her. The dragon caught her in one of its large claws. He understood her and held her closely to his chest because when one used too much magic it effects the person greatly. And just as she had said, she used too much to keep conscious. Then Sparta noticed that he White Wizard approached, his army stayed put. The king, Aragorn, Gimli And Legolas also approached.

Speaking in the minds of the five people he warned them to stay back. But none of them heard so he growled his discomfort at having them too close. _'Can you hear me White Wizard?'_ He said this too every-mind trying to find one that cold understand. "He's asking for you Gandolf." Legolas spoke.

The dragons red head spun to face him. _'An elf, figures. You seem to be the only being here that can hear me. Tell the men to put their weapons away. Or me and the girl leave.'_

"Disarm yourself! Put your weapons away!" Reluctantly the men did as told.

_'Good. Tell the Wizard that I wish to talk to him when there is time.'_

"I can hear you now that I have removed the barriers I had protecting my mind." He bowed his head to the giant creature. "I have only heard of your kind in myths. It is an honor to meet you."

_'My kind only resides in legends now. But I must speak to you once I get her to safety.'_ The dragon spoke to the wizard. Suddenly his head shot to right in front of the elf. _'And if you do not stop trying to get closer, Elf, I will burn you to a crisp.'_ He breath a cloud of smoke into Legolas' face for emphasis.


End file.
